Domains
= Domains = http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/cleric/domains = Fate Domain = (3rd party published- 4 winds fantasy gaming) Granted Powers: The god of fate's touch has given you the ability to affect the fate of others, and to even change your own fate. Fateful Touch (Su): A number of times per day equal to 3+ your wisdom modifier, You can touch a creature as a standard action, granting them the ability to automatically succeed or fail (at their option) on one saving throw, skill check, or ability check. The automatic success must be used within one minute of being touched. Only one instance of this ability can be active at a time. Amor Fati (Su): Beginning at 8th level, your acceptance of the god of fate's grand plans leaves you mentally calm, granting you a +3 bonus to your Will saves. Domain Spells: 1st—serenity, 2nd—augury, 3rd—bestow curse, 4th—saving grace, 5th—opportunity, 6th—geas/quest, 7th—resurrection, 8th—greater spell immunity, 9th—miracle. ='Ice Domain' = (3rd party publisher- Super Genius Games) Granted Powers: You can manipulate cold and ice, and are resistant to cold damage. Ice Bolt (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash a razor-sharp bolt of ice, targeting any foe within 30 feet as a Ranged attack. This bolt of ice deals 1d4 piercing damage and 1d4 cold damage + 1 point of cold damage for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Cold Resistance (Ex): At 6th level, you gain cold resistance 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to cold. Domain Spells: 1st-Ice, 2nd-frostfield, 3rd-Mega Ice, 4th-ice mirror, 5th-Giga Ice, 6th-cone of cold, 7th-Omega Ice, 8th-greater ice mirror, 9th-Peta Ice. = Retribution Domain = (4 Winds Gaming) Granted Powers: You fly into a Retributive frenzy and can return enemy damage back to them. Retributive Fury (Su): Wishing to bring swift retribution to your foes, you gain a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls against any creature that has harmed you within the last round. Retributive Strike (Su): At 8th level, once per day when you take damage you can insight divine retribution as a free action and inflict ½ of the damage they dealt to you to them. The enemy affected may make a Fortitude save for half damage. The DC to resist the damage is 10 + ½ your cleric level + your Wisdom bonus. For every 3 levels beyond 8th you can use this ability again, but never twice against the same enemy. Domain Spells: 1st—divine strike, 2nd—retribution, 3rd—bestow curse, 4th—greater retribution, 5th—Curse, Major, 6th—Bloodsworn Retribution, 7th—destruction, 8th—Rift of Ruin, 9th—storm of vengeance. ='Solitude Domain'= Granted Powers: You possess an aura of complete desolation, as your god is a being of Solitude. Any spell with a range of “Personal” lasts for 1 round longer. Aura of Solitude (Su): You can emit an aura of pure solitude that effects you in a way similar to a sanctuary spell. This lasts a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level and the DC to attack the character is 10 + ½ cleric level + Wisdom modifier. Stance of Solitude (Su): At 8th level you gain the ability to stand alone regardless of the situation. A number of times a day equal to 3+ Wisdom modifier, but never more than once in an encounter. You can make a will save against an attack with an area effect. The Will save replaces the normal saving throw, and if it succeeds the attack only effects the Cleric regardless of the saving throws of the others. The cleric takes full damage from the attack unless they have Improved Evasion and can benefit from it in this situation. Domain Spells: 1st—Sanctuary, 2nd—Silence, 3rd—Glyph of Warding, 4th—Aura of doom 5th—Reprobation, 6th—Antilife Shell, 7th—Repulsion, 8th—Create Demiplane 9th—Interplanetary Teleport = Badass Domain = Granted Powers: Infused with the strength of badassery, you stand strong and grow more powerful with every spell you cast. Badass perseverance (Su): Your badass powers let you stand against insurmountable odds and allow you to gain great strength from even the most mundane of spells. When you cast a spell on yourself you gain a +2 bonus to Strength and Constitution for a number of rounds equal to your cleric level. You need not use all of the rounds consecutively and you can choose to end it at any time. Badass Beeeeeam (Su): At 8th level you gain the ability to deliver an awesome attack of badassery. As a swift action, you can make a single ranged touch attack against an enemy, adding your wisdom modifier to the attack roll. If it lands you deal 8d4 damage along with a number of extra damage equal to your cleric level. This can be performed a number of times a day equal to 3+ your wisdom modifier, however never more than once in an encounter. Domain Spells: 1st— Swallow Your Fear, 2nd—Scorching Ray, 3rd—Wrathful Mantle, 4th—Divine Power 5th—Boneshatter, 6th—Hellfire Ray, 7th—Destruction, 8th—Divine Vessel 9th— Overwhelming Presence = Wrath Domain = Granted Powers: Full of hatred and sin, those of the wrath domain rub in the wounds they make and make them harder to heal. Wrathful watcher (Su): Any creature you have spent more than one round in melee combat with, Must make a will save DC: 10 + ½ cleric level + wisdom modifier or be shaken until the end of the encounter. Dead wounds (Su): At 8th level your hatred is so much that you gain the ability to stifle a target’s ability to heal. A number of times a day equal to 3+ your wisdom score, you can make a touch attack against a target. The target must make a Fortitude save DC: 10 +1/2 cleric level+ Wisdom modifier or not be able to heal their hit points until the beginning of your next turn. Domain Spells: 1st— Truestrike, 2nd—Minor Fireball, 3rd—Wrathful Mantle, 4th—Braveheart 5th—Summon Dragon, 6th—Hellfire Ray, 7th—Destruction, 8th—Summon Major Dragon 9th— Omega Summon = Star Domain = Granted Powers: The ultimate power of the cosmos, granted down from the overlords and gods of space. Star Bolt (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash a blast of Star Energy from your outstretched hand. You can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of force. If you hit the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of force damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Star Resistance (Ex): At 6th level, you gain resist Force 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to Force. Domain Spells: 1st— Star, 2nd—Admonishing Ray, 3rd—Mega Star, 4th—Braveheart 5th—Giga Star, 6th—Globe of Invulnerability, 7th—Omega Star, 8th—Orb of the Void 9th— Peta Star = Fire Domain = Granted Powers: You can call forth fire, command creatures of the inferno, and your flesh does not burn. Fire Bolt (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash a scorching bolt of divine fire from your outstretched hand. You can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of fire. If you hit the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Fire Resistance (Ex): '''At 6th level, you gain resist Fire 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to Fire. At 6th level, you gain resist fire 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire. Domain Spells: '''1st—Fire, 2nd—produce flame, 3rd—Mega Fire, 4th—wall of fire, 5th—Giga Fire, 6th—fire seeds, 7th—Omega Fire, 8th—incendiary cloud, 9th—Peta Fire. = Air Domain = Granted Powers: You can manipulate lightning, mist, and wind, traffic with air creatures, and are resistant to electricity damage. Forceful Gale (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash a blast of wind targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This blast of wind deals 1d6 points of sonic damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Wind Resistance (Ex): At 6th level, you gain resist sonic 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to sonic. Domain Spells: 1st—Wind, 2nd—wind wall, 3rd—Mega Wind, 4th—air walk, 5th—Giga Wind, 6th—chain lightning, 7th—Omega Wind, 8th—whirlwind, 9th—Peta Wind = Healing Domain = Granted Powers: Your touch staves off pain and death, and your healing magic is particularly vital and potent. Rebuke Death (Sp): You can touch a living creature as a standard action, healing it for 1d4 points of damage plus 1 for every two cleric levels you possess. You can only use this ability on a creature that is below 0 hit points. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Healer's Blessing (Su): At 6th level, all of your cure spells are treated as if they were empowered, increasing the amount of damage healed by half (+50%). This does not apply to damage dealt to undead with a cure spell. This does not stack with the Empower Spell metamagic feat. Domain Spells: 1st—heal, 2nd—cure moderate wounds, 3rd—Mega Heal, 4th—cure critical wounds, 5th—Giga Heal, 6th—health, 7th—Omega Heal 8th—mass cure critical wounds, 9th—Tera Heal Delinquent Domain Helpfulness (Su): As a standard action you can aid another from up to 60 feet away. The enemy must be able to see or hear you to benefit from this. This otherwise works as a normal aid another attempt. In addition to the usual bonus, you grant an additional +1 per 2 cleric levels you possess (Max +10). This can be used a number of times per day equal to 3+ your Wisdom modifier. Volunteer (Su): At 8th level, you can become a volunteer. When an ally is targeted by an enemy, you can as an instant action, force that enemy to make a will save DC: 10+1/2 Cleric level+ Wisdom modifier. If it fails, it targets you instead. If this is an area effect, it uses the ability in a way so it only targets you if possible. If not, possible, the enemy takes 1d6 damage per 2 levels you possess (Max 10d6). This can be done once per day at 8th level, and 1 additional time per day for every 4 levels beyond 8th level you are. Domain Spells: '1st—'Forbid Action, '2nd—'Compassionate Ally, '3rd—'Create Food and Water, '4th—'Absolution, '5th—'Greater Forbid Action, '6th—'Joyful Rapture, '7th—'Greater Restoration, '8th—'Euphoric Tranquility, '9th—'Overwhelming Presence